


smplive + co oneshots

by wormoffstring



Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking, Sharing a Bed, Trans Male Character, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormoffstring/pseuds/wormoffstring
Summary: putting all my random smpl drabbles in one place, will contain shipping and triggering topics!
Relationships: Carson King/Josh | Jawsh, Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves, Jschlatt/Carson King, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	1. [01] exhale - c/j

**Author's Note:**

> yeehawwww here we go. 
> 
> ship - carson/josh  
> plot - josh wears his binder for too long

josh found himself wishing he could be back home right now, in the comfort of an air conditioned house. he often found himself needing to stop for breath while carson waited with a concerned look on his face for him a bit ahead. maybe he should’ve taken into consideration the heat of LA, the sweat dripping down his back certainly confirming that. luckily he wasn’t with the group filming for lunch club, so he could take it easy with the rest of the guys. mainly carson. or at least that’s all he really paid attention to.

he could feel his ribs aching under his binder. it was easy enough to ignore at first but breathing was getting a lot harder as their trip went on. he's been through worse though, he assured himself that he didn’t need to dip out when the others were obviously having fun.

of course this didn’t get by carson, with the man checking in on josh every time he struggled. “wanna take a break?” “here, drink some water.” “are you sure you don't wanna go back?” “i can try to carry you if you want.” and other various things were said, some genuine concerns and others hidden behind jokes. he really appreciated it, he did, but he felt horrible for making the other so worried on a day they were supposed to enjoy. usually he would brush off the questions (but he did take the water) and act like there was absolutely nothing wrong. carson found his false confidence amusing. josh didn’t. although the playful bullying did keep his mind distracted from the pain around his chest.

he liked watching the animals too of course. zoos had always been some of his favorite trips as a kid, and it appears nothing has changed since then. one of their first exhibits to visit was where you can walk around with birds as they fly over your head. he forgot what it was called, too distracted by the bright feathers and loud squeaks of the various bird species. his excitement was hard to not notice, carson smiling as josh watched a bird eat seeds, eyes wide with wonder.

carson managed to get a yellow parakeet to sit on his hand, enjoying a stick of birdseed for itself. carefully, he moved it so it hopped onto josh’s head, scaring the other man still. once realizing that hey, there’s a bird just kinda sitting in my hair, josh proceeded to gawk at the birdie. as flustered as he was when he noticed carson watching him with an amused grin, he was too infatuated with the animal to care. he cooed at it with a smile, the parakeet responding with a peck to josh’s hair.

but it was somewhere in between feeding the giraffes and seeing the elephants that josh recognized the pressure, the day just going downhill from there. it wasn’t the worst, he was still somewhat enjoying himself, but he couldn’t breath. which was, you know, a problem.

he was somewhat in a dazed state when they made it back to the bus, piling in beside carson and finally sitting down. once again he was met with a concerned question from the man next to him, brushing it off as being hungry. carson didn’t take the bait, returning his troubled glance. “you sure? because you look like you’re on the verge of death.”

hell, maybe he was. that’s what it felt like anyways. but he just rolled his eyes at carson, leaning back against the bus seat with an exhale that he struggled to get out.

“josh, you know you can tell me if you, like, have cancer or something.” he raised a brow, looking over his exhausted friend. josh only closed his eyes at the statement, immediately moving so he was resting against carson’s side. he was tired, and carson was a good pillow.

carson sighed, slinging an arm around josh and letting him get some much needed rest. he’d wake him up when they needed to get off. or maybe he’d do good on his offer and actually carry the man.

josh woke up to being jostled around, gripping onto the shirt he laid against. you know the little mrrp sound cats make when you wake them up? yeah, he made that, looking up confused at whoever’s arms he was in. his eyes were still unfocused but he could tell who it was by the unmistakable laugh, smiling down at josh as he tried to shift so he could open to their hotel door without dropping the shorter male.

he groaned and hid his face from the light, carson finally getting the door opened and stepping inside. “sleep well?” he asked, walking over so he could lay the other on the bed. listen, it was cheaper to get a room with one bed, and they were mature enough to be fine with sharing it.

“not with you manhandling me, no.” josh replied with a sleepy voice, still waking up. give him a second.

carson snorted and gently laid josh onto the bed. dropping his backpack down on the floor, he sat at the end of the bed. josh groaned, at both being moved and the feeling of pain flooding back to him. fuck that hurt, sleeping with it on definietly didn’t help either. “mmh… i need to change...” he whined, rolling onto his back.

carson was taking off his shoes as he spoke. “need me to change you into pjs too?” he teased, but he was also seriously willing to do it. “but you should probably take a shower, you’re still all sweaty.” he looked back at the baby of a man.

josh replied with another groan, sitting up with a hard exhale. ow. “yeah yeah, fine.” he gave in, but he did really need a shower, even if he was so tired. he groggily walked to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes from his bag on his way there. carson watched him while kinda expecting him to fall over or something. luckily, he did not, successfully making it to the bathroom in one piece. he wasted no time in struggling to get his clothes and binder off, desperately wanting to breathe easily again. ah, freedom at last. he took a couple steady breaths before glancing in the mirror at himself. there was purple bruising where his binder laid, running over his ribs and shoulders.

he was thankful it didn’t look as bad as it felt, but it still did not look good in any regard. “shit…” he mumbled. maybe wearing this almost 24/7 for the past couple days wasn’t the smartest idea in the world. who knew? not josh, apparently.

he tried not to think about it any more as he hopped in the shower, letting the water drain away any dirt from his body. the hotel had its own shampoos and body wash, so he used those to his advantage, coming out of the shower smelling like… he has no idea. it smelt good anyways. he dried himself off, before hesitantly putting his shirt on without anything underneath. god, he would have to come out to carson wouldn’t he? it was that or break a rib in his sleep. he kinda prefers the second option, honestly. but he knows carson would worry himself sick if he did that, so he’s just gonna have to suck it up.

josh looks at himself in the mirror and prepares himself. it’s carson, of course he’s gonna be supportive of him no matter what. but what if he’s not? what if he can’t accept josh, hell, maybe he’ll kick him out of their room. he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. not when he can’t stand the thought of never seeing him again, never laughing with him again, never hearing his stupid ass jokes again, never seeing his stupidly cute face, never being able to sit so close to him their shoulders are touching, never being able to be held by him again, never, never…

he’s panicking, if you couldn’t tell. the shower had long stopped, carson growing a bit worried in the room over as more time passed. josh was having trouble breathing again, but for a different reason this time. by the time he realized he was crying it was too late to try and stop, hands coming up to cover his eyes. he sank onto the floor, resting his head onto the wall behind him and tucking himself into a little ball with his knees pushed against his chest. he just wanted to go and cuddle up with carson so they could finally fall asleep, not be panicking over stupid shit in a hotel bathroom.

a knock startled him out of his trance, a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door. “josh? you okay in there?” you could hear the worry in carson’s voice, and dammit if it didn’t make josh’s heart pang.

he collected himself and stood up with shaky legs, obvious tear streaks still on his face. fuck it, hes tired and can’t be bothered to care anymore. he creaked the door open to peak at carson. “yeah, do you need something?”

“uh- no, i was jus- wait, why are you crying?” carson’s voice raised at the end, his natural mother hen mode kicking in at the sight of his distressed friend.

josh stuttered before finding his voice. “could- could we talk for a second?” of course, carson nodded, offering to sit down with josh so they could talk about whatever he needed to say. so that’s how he ended up with his arms crossed over his chest and legs curled up, sitting next to carson on the bed. carson looked at josh with that same worried expression, patiently letting the other gather his thoughts.

josh finally spoke. “i just- i couldn't breathe because i've been wearing my binder since monday, and i can't sleep in it again and i panicked because i didn't want to keep it off because im not- wasn't? out to you- but i also don't wanna break a rib so i'm here now and i'm sorry for worrying you you can be mad at me and not accept me i just want to sleep im sorry-” his words were slurred together, trying to get the sentence out as fast as possible before carson interrupted him.

“woah, hold on, one thing at a time.” he put a soothing hand on josh’s shoulder and made him look at him. “you don't have to panic about that, of course i'm not upset at you, and of course i accept you.” he reassured with a smile. “i’m glad you told me, i didn’t want to have to drive you to the hospital. just tell me what i can do to make you comfortable.” 

and josh was back to crying, but for a different reason this time! still, carson thought he said the wrong thing and panicked. “hey hey- josh? i'm sorry, did i say something wrong?” 

josh only chuckled through the tears, looking back up at carson with a smile. “pft- you sweet dumbass.” he said fondly. “i’m just upset at myself for being worried for nothing.” carson let out a breath he was holding at josh’s words, smiling again.

“oh, thank god, c’mere-” he engulfed the smaller man in a hug, arms wrapping around him protectively. “you know i’d still love you no matter what, man. anyone’s who’s ever given you shit about this is gonna be getting their ass kicked. by your one and only.”

josh blushed but soon enough returned the hug, nuzzling his face into carson’s shoulder. he couldn’t help but smile at the words, knowing he was safe in the other’s arms. he hummed and muttered a thank you before yawning, the tiredness hitting him again. carson smiled, “wanna sleep?”

he only responded with a nod, carson reaching over to turn off the lamp before pulling the blankets over him and josh, not letting go of him in the process. their limbs were tangled together, carson’s face resting atop the other’s head.

josh couldn’t keep the big dumb grin off his face as he started to doze off. “mm… goodnight carson…” he felt a gentle kiss get placed on his head, carson humming goodnight to him as they both got the rest they needed.

the last thing josh heard as he drifted off was a whisper from the other man.

“i love you.”


	2. [02] soft grip - c/t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ship - cooper/travis  
> plot - travis wants cuddles, cooper provides

“cooper?” a quiet voice broke the silence of cooper’s bedroom, making him flinch slightly. when had travis gotten in here? he’d recognize that small voice anywhere, but maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him. it was pretty late and he had yet to fall asleep. so he wrote it off as that and pulled the blankets tighter around himself.

he tried to ignore the sounds of the floorboards creaking with little steps as he squeezed his eyes shut. god, he’d been trying to fall asleep for so long, he just wants to rest. his eyelids only fluttered open to the dark room when he felt weight beside him on the bed. “m- trav? what do you want?” he grumbled, closing his eyes once more when he realized it was only his friend beside him.

travis shifted so he was sitting on his knees beside cooper’s attempting to sleep form, looking down at him sleepily. “i can’t sleep.”

he sighed, “well neither can i- especially not with you here.” of course cooper’s comment only made the other pout, and even though he couldn’t see it he just always knew what face he was making. maybe they’ve just known each other for too long.

“but i wanna sleep in your bed tonight…” he dragged on with a whine. “it helps me sleep.”

cooper only sighed and scooted over so travis had more room. “just hold back your snores til i’m asleep.” he muttered out, giving in to travis’ request without much of a fight. most likely because of the exhaustion, or hey maybe he did like the other’s company. who can blame him?

travis perked up, “okay!” and settled under the blankets next to cooper, laying on his side facing him. they laid there for a good couple of moments in silence, before travis once again broke the silence. “can you hold me? like you did that one time.” he asked, albeit a bit shyly.

cooper furrowed his eyebrows, “like- cuddle?”

“yeah!” he was much more eager than nervous now.

the taller sighed and moved so his arms were open, travis invading his space immediately. their arms were wrapped around each other, legs tangled together in a matter of seconds. as much as cooper would deny it, he enjoyed holding onto the soft squishy boy and gently rubbing his back, hands sometimes finding themselves playing with his dark curls. it was therapeutic if anything.

travis of course had snuggled his face into cooper’s chest, feeling protected in the strong embrace. well, ‘strong’ might be the wrong word, they were both very tired and just loosely holding onto each other as sleep wavered over their heads.

the smaller of the two hummed, “thank you…” cooper only replied with a soft noise and let his chin rest atop the other’s head. “don’t mention it.” once again, a comfortable silence overtook them.

“seriously, don’t mention this. to anyone.”

travis only chuckled. “okay okay- only if we can do this more often.” and as expected, cooper was more than okay with this. “deal.”

the warmth of the person next to him and the soft occasional snores from travis made sleep find cooper faster, so yeah, maybe he could get used to this. at least, he really wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in like 30 minutes at 2 in the morning so apologizes if it’s not that great 💖


	3. [03] convention - c/s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ship - carson/schlatt  
> plot - schlatt gets crowded at a convention

The loud chatter of the convention building was only background noise to Carson as he searched through the crowd. Weaving through the sea of people, he continued his journey in looking for his friend.

Out of all the times he could’ve lost him, now was certainly not a good one. They were going to meet up with the rest of Lunch Club in less than an hour to do some recording, and although the others wouldn’t care if Carson was a bit late he still seemed to make himself worry about it.

Speaking about worrying, he had still not found Schlatt. The other would’ve told him if he had to run off to do something, right? Pulling his phone out, he checked his messages just in case. Nothing. The device slid back into his pocket, eyes returning to looking at the hundreds of people around him. Schlatt was tall enough that he would stick out a bit but he still looked like any other gamer man here. Well, maybe with a bit of a better fashion sense.

He thought about yelling Schlatt’s name out but realized that would be useless with how loud it was. That and plenty of other thoughts crossed his mind right before finding what he was looking for, standing by the side of the room surrounded by a bunch of younger looking people. Hm, this can’t be good.

He stood closer and eavesdropped on what they were saying the best he could.

“Are you Jschlatt?” Asked one of them.

“Oh my god!” Carson scrunched his face at how loud they were, but that definitely confirms his suspicion. He feels guilty for letting his friend get pulled away by a bunch of strangers, knowing that Schlatt isn’t exactly comfortable interacting with fans on his own. He only just did a face reveal after all.

As he was about to interrupt, he watched one of the little group of people move a bit behind Schlatt. And suddenly there was a hand groping his friend’s ass, the anger in Carson finally bubbling to the top. 

He had been holding a foam diamond sword, one of the play ones that are toys for kids. It was meant for a bit during the con, but it seems he can put it to better use now. He held himself back from seriously just shoving the sword down that person’s throat, instead using it to wack their hand away without causing serious harm. 

“Hey! What do you think you're doing?” He questioned, moving so he was positioned in front of Schlatt. He could be scary when he wanted to, and now this was one of those times. Not to mention the foam sword looked oddly threatening too.

The intimidation seemed to be working. “We were just asking for autographs.” One of them said, looking confused with puppy dog eyes. God, he didn’t wanna deal with this right now.

“You can do that at the meet and greet, right now isn’t a good time.” Carson stood his ground. They muttered a couple things before getting the hint and scattering off, leaving just the two of them.

He finally turned around to look at Schlatt, noticing his obviously uncomfortable expression. He looked like he was on verge of a panic attack, which could very well be true. He laid a gentle hand on the other’s arm. “Wanna hide in the bathroom for a second?” He knew him well enough to expect the hesitant nod given.

Carson stayed close as he led him to the handicapped bathroom so he could calm down in peace. Maybe it was a bit immoral but hey, you also don’t grope random men in public. He locked the door behind them.

Schlatt let out a gasp he didn’t know he was holding, leaning against the dirty restroom wall. “Thanks for that.” He muttered, closing his eyes while trying to regain his ability to breathe.

Grabbing a mini water bottle from his bag Carson handed it to the taller man. “‘Course. Gamers gotta watch out for each other.” He smiled and tried to lighten the mood. “You doing alright though?”

Gratefully he accepted the water, taking gulps of it at a time. He nodded. “Just give me a second.” He still looked on the verge of tears despite his words.

Carson stood next to the other, offering the reassuring touch of his hand on Schlatt’s shoulder. “Sorry I lost track of you- I should’ve been paying more attention.” He wouldn’t have had the chance to be harassed if he didn’t wander off, Carson mentally cursed to himself.

Schlatt scoffed and glanced down at him. “It’s not your fault idiot.” He leaned into the touch. “I’m just being weird about this.”

Carson pulled the taller into a warm embrace, feeling arms wrap around him almost immediately. The empty water bottle had been forgotten on the floor. “Dude some kid grabbed your ass, I’d be terrified too.” His smile was gentle, even if the other couldn’t see him.

He still felt silly about being so shaken up about this. He feels like he should’ve been at least angry and stood up for himself, instead of seemingly being paralyzed. Of course shit like this was gonna happen at some point, people are creepy, but maybe it was just a breaking point.

His hands gripped Carson’s shirt, head resting on his shoulder and arms clinging tightly around him. The warmth of the other man made Schlatt let himself cry, letting out emotions built up from that day. What can he say, it’s hard being this successful of a businessman.

Although he was taken aback slightly, Carson held onto him tighter, rubbing soothing patterns into his back. “Hey hey- it’s alright. You’re safe in here, but if we see them again I won’t hesitate to kick their asses.”

His reassurance made Schlatt want to laugh if he wasn’t crying right now, he’d never seen Carson so much as hurt a fly. Instead he focused on settling himself down, it felt good to cry but he also couldn’t ignore the outside world for so long. Carson eventually found himself humming something, closing his eyes as he held his friend.

Schlatt removed his head from hiding in Carson’s shoulder, moving back so he could rub at his eyes. “Sorry…” He spoke quietly and glanced away. “We should meet up with the others.”

The shorter of the two just let out a little laugh at that. “Schlatt there’s no rush- I’m sure they won’t care if we’re late.” He smiled, gently wiping away leftover tears from Schlatt’s cheek with his thumb. “Hell, we could dip out altogether if you just don’t feel like it. We have plenty of time to record this week.”

He sadly smiled back but shook his head. “I don’t wanna make you miss out on this. I’ll be okay.”

“You sure?” Carson wasn’t having this. “Because I care more about you than making videos.” Although gentle, his tone was also stern.

“It’s really okay- I can handle myself.”

“Nope.” Carson shook his head. “You still sound like you’re about to cry. I wanna take you back home, I can call Ted and update him.” One of his hands moved down to grip Schlatt’s that had been resting on his arm.

He made a little pout. But he did give in to Carson’s request, letting him lead him out of the bathroom when he was ready and into an Uber he had called.

Once they were safely in the car Schlatt let himself lean on Carson as he was shown cat videos on the other’s phone, an arm was draped around his shoulders that kept him warm.

Carson had to half drag him into the hotel room, plopping him on the queen sized bed before going to retrieve every blanket he could find. He came back with a good harvest and found Schlatt curled up once again, letting out quiet sobs. He took no time in tucking him up in blankets before holding onto the now burrito of a man and running his hand through Schlatt’s hair.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked when the other hid his face in Carson’s chest. “I’m a good listener.” He half smiled.

Schlatt shook his head, he honestly just needed a good cry and cuddle session. So that’s what Carson gave him, protecting him from the outside world by keeping him laid in his lap covered in blankets. Schlatt cried until he was too tired to, yawning not soon before falling asleep in Carson’s arms.

There would always be tomorrow, and Carson would always be there. Schlatt would wake up warm and be ready to go on with life, but for now he got the sleep he desperately needed in other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally gonna be a fic of carson comforting all the lunch club boys but i only ever finished one part lol


End file.
